Death's Head at the Door
by Gerentex
Summary: Crossover. A robot bounty hunter from the future called Death's Head is hired to steal Chemical X. Will the girls be able to stop him?


Death's Head at the Door  
  
Author's Note: Death's Head is a marvel character, he is a mechaniod bounty hunter from the future. Heartless merciless, he kills with out remorse and without regret. If anyone even knows him, the timeline of this story is, it takes place before he battles Minion.   
To see what he looks like copy and paste this link  
http://216.150.214.165/istore/images/fullsize/42213421504.2.GIF  
  
New York 2020  
  
A older man ran down an empty street. A man clearly in a panic.  
  
"Oh God, please don't let him find me please...." The man said in desperation.   
  
To bad for him God doesn't always answer prays.  
  
Loud foots step could be heard behind him. The man knew who it was.   
  
"Wanna see God eh? Help you to him I can." A metallic voice said. Then voice belong to a large robot. His body looked almost human, except for the fact he was completely made out of metal. He mouth was stuck in open position, and two sharp fangs stood at the sides of his lower jaw. Metal eyebrows were also on his face, and two small horns on his hairless scalp. On his back was strapped a large battle ax and a mace. His round optics focused on the man ahead of him. He was ready to pull the trigger on the large blaster he held.  
(Again, if you wish to see what Death's Head looks like check out this link  
http://216.150.214.165/istore/images/fullsize/42213421504.2.GIF)  
  
"Please, don't." The men said, the robot continued chasing.   
  
"You stole a billion dollar program from a very important businessman." The robot stopped, and aimed his blaster.   
  
"Being paid a lot for this. So the saying is, prepare to meet your maker, yes?" The robot shot, it was a direct hit. It killed the man instantly.   
  
"Hope it was worth it." The robot said picking up the body and slinging it over his shoulder.   
  
'Another day, another butt load of dollars.' The robot thought to himself.   
  
The robot was pretty well known, Death's Head was his name. His prices are high, and he is merciless. He's a Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, just don't call him a bounty hunter...he hates that. He also keeps an open mind, and never chooses favorites. He'd assassinate his own creator for the right price.......or he would have if he hadn't killed the guy for fun after being activated.   
  
A few hours later he was paid for his job. Was the cash worth taking a life? To him definitely.   
  
"Good job Bounty Hunter." Carol Gogna the woman who hired Death's Head complemented. "My boss will be very happy."  
  
"No problem, oh and it's Freelance Peacekeeping Officer, don't make the mistake again." He warned while flipping his finger threw the dough.  
  
"How about taking another job, it won't be easy." She warned. "Do you know about time travel?"  
  
"Of course, use it all the time, I wasn't even created in this century. Made in the 87th century, much less happy century then this one yes?"  
  
Carol cocked an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, time travel was banned. Guess that doesn't bother you?"   
  
"Got a job, yes? Just tell who I've gotta kill." Death's Head said impatiently.  
  
"No one, what I want you to do is steal a special formula called Chemical X, I'll pay double what you got for the last job." Carol pulled out a small cube, which was a time travel device and tossed it to Death's Head. "I've set the date and location I'm want you to steal it from in the cube already."  
  
"Stealing eh? Couldn't just do it yourself huh?" Death's Head considered it for a moment. "Well, the price is certainly right, yes?"  
  
"Excellent. You might face one obstacle though."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"Ever heard of the Powerpuff Girls?"  
  
Death's Head didn't flinch.  
  
"There those little fingerless, noseless freaks. Crime fighting girls, yes?" Death's Head asked to make sure. He had heard of them, even run into the older version of themselves. They weren't a major threat.  
  
"Correct, you must steal Chemical X from there home, in a little town called Townsville. All the weirdoes on the planet live there, so you should fit right in" Carol answered she hoped it wouldn't scare the bounty hunter off the job.  
  
"No problem." Death's Head said holding the cube. "Get my price ready." He said hitting a button, send him back in time to the year 2002.   
  
"Good, get us the formula, and seal the doom of humanity." Carol said and chuckled.  
  
2002  
  
"The city of Townsville....."  
  
Death's Head read off the top of a map, he stood at the outskirts of town. He had gotten the map from tourists who gave it to him. Okay they didn't exactly give it to him, he more or less tore the door off the car they were driving and grabbed it out of there hands.  
  
'Convenient how the girls is shown on the map. Now for there sake, they'd better not get in my way.' He thought.  
  
To Be continued 


End file.
